Lost Nemo
by Sweet Possum
Summary: After Nemo runs off to discover his question, he gets trapped, and taken away to another new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Nemo **

**Intro**

_Nemo always had so many questions every day for his dad. Questions about him and the ocean._

_But one question was just too important for Nemo..._

_Important enough for him to go find out what the answer is..._

_Even if he has to swim off from his dad just for a couple of minuets..._

_Those couple of minuets turn into more than a couple of minuets, then he can't find his way back to his dad..._

"_Nemo!" Marlin yells. "Where are you!"_

_Nemo can't hear his father, and his father can't hear him. "Dad!" he cries! "Dad!"_

_No answer from Marlin..._

_No answer from Nemo..._

_Nemo can't find his dad anywhere..._

_Marline can't find his son anywhere..._

_No fish in sight._

_And that's when Nemo sees something. But it's not his dad, it's something else. It's very scary looking. It's staring straight at him, looking as if it's going to get him._

_The only thing Nemo can do is scream and swim for his life._


	2. Chapter 1: The question

**Chapter 1: The Question**

The night seemed long. Long for the little clownfish, that is. For some reason, he woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't get to sleep. He just felt that there wasn't a reason to get to sleep. Nemo felt empty.

But how could he feel empty? He had a great life. A great dad, great friends, great school, and a great spirit. But he felt that something was missing. Something great.

"Nemo!" the voice of his father exclaimed the next morning.

Nemo moaned. He was way too tired to do anything, since he couldn't get to sleep that night.

"It's time for school, get up!" he cried happily.

"School?" Nemo asked tiredly.

"Yes, son."

The little clownfish with the weak fin moaned again. He really didn't feel like going to school, despite he loved it so much. But he had no choice. Not being able to sleep was not an excuse to miss out on school. So he up, and looked at his father, tiredly.

Marlin smiled at his son, noticing that there was a tired look in Nemo's eyes. "Go brush, son," he said, as he tickled the little fish, who laughed, and did what his father said.

Nemo woke up a bit, even though he was still a little tired. But once he was done brushing his teeth and swimming out of the anemone, he couldn't resist asking any question to his dad.

Only this time, he was a bit scared to ask. This question that has been wandering in his mind was different then the others.

Marlin was a little shocked that the swim to school was quiet. Usually Nemo would be asking questions. Why wasn't he?

"Dad?" Nemo asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes son?" Marlin replied with a smile.

"I have a question."

"What is it, son?"

"You're my dad. A...and...I love you."

Marlin smiled.

"But, most people have two fish to love in their families."

Marlin grew concerned. He was afraid he knew where this was going.

"What was mom like?"

That was exactly what Marlin was expecting. He was always aware of that question, because he knew his son would ask about her eventually. "Well..." he started.

Nemo looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

"She was very beautiful. And...she cared so much about you."

"Well, where is she now? Is she here in the ocean somewhere?"

The two fish stopped swimming, as Marlin looked at his son, who was anxiously waiting for an answer. He couldn't tell him about the tragic thing that happened to his wife. "Well, she's very close to you, son."

"Where?"

"Right in here." He happily poked his son's heart with his fin.

Nemo giggled. "She's in my soul?"

"She's in your heart, and my heart."

"I'd like to see her sometime. We should go find her."

Marlin sighed. "Maybe. But for now, lets focus on school, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good." He then let his son swim off to his friends.

Marlin was nervous. He hoped that Nemo's mom wouldn't stay in his head for a while. He didn't want to make him upset at the fact that she was gone, and there was no way to find her. He just hoped that this wouldn't bother his son, liked it bothered him.


	3. Chapter 3: The trap

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay. I had each chapter all planned out and written down a piece of paper, and lost it. But I finally found it! So I'm really sorry. I know that some of you were waiting. I am also working on another story at the same time, so that may cause my updates to be a little bit slow. Sometimes I get writers block, too. But I never give up! So here's chapter 3 of Lost Nemo!**

**Chapter 3**: **The trap**

When Marlin and Nemo got to school, the kids, as usual, were going crazy, for they loved Mr. Ray, and they loved school. They went on field trips every week, and today was the field trip of the week.

"Hey Nemo, over here!" Tad, the butterfly fish called.

"Bye dad!" Nemo exclaimed, as he swam away from his dad, who said goodbye with a smile.

The little clownfish happily arrived to his friends, Tad the butterfly fish, Sheldon the seahorse, Pearl the octopus, and Squirt the sea turtle, who was an exchange student. "Hey dude!" the little turtle exclaimed.

"Hey!" Nemo happily replied.

"Man, this field trip is gonna be awesome!" Tad exclaimed.

"Yeah, I heard Mystery Corals is really fun and exciting," said Pearl.

"ALL ABOARD EXPLORERS!" Mr. Ray, the teacher called.

All the students swam skittishly to the manta ray, and said their goodbyes to their parents.

"ALL ABOARD TO MYSTERY CORALS!" And he swam off with the students.

"Yay!" Pearl exclaimed. "We're finally going to Mystery Corals!" And she laughed with her friends.

When they finally got to Mystery Corals, Mr. Ray, as always, told the students to "feel free to explore, but stay safe. Don't go too far into the forest."

"Come on, guys!" Pearl called to Tad, Sheldon, Nemo, and Squirt. They all started swimming over. Nemo started, but then stopped. He slowly and curiously turned around to the dark forest of Mystery Corals.

"_Nemo?"_

The little clowfish gasped, and slowly started swimming forward in the forest.

"_Nemo?"_

"Hello?" He continued swimming, trying to find the voice he heard. He kept swimming and swimming, when he saw a shadow ahead. It was a shape of a fish, a clownfish, that was full grown. _"Nemo?"_

Nemo grinned at the sight. _"I'd like to see her. Maybe we should go find her." _he thought of what he said to his dad earlier. "Mom?!" He started swimming faster toward the shadow.

He almost got to the end of the forest, and finally swam straight through the seaweed, which lead him out of the forest. But he didn't see the fish he was looking for anywhere. He doubted, once he knew it was only his imagination.

Then, Nemo gasped as he looked ahead. He wasn't in the forest anymore. And...the area was open water.

"Nemo!" Tad called, as he searched with his friends. "Where could he be?"

Nemo ignored his friends calling him, and continued staring at the open water, when he suddenly saw the fish again. He gasped with a smile, and started swimming forward. "Mom!" But then it disappeared. He stopped swimming, and stood for a few moments, when he saw something big and familiar. He gasped, and started swimming away.

But soon, a big net appeared right in front of him. He gasped, and started swimming the other way, but he realized the nets started closing in on him. "Help!"

"Nemo!" a familiar voice cried.

"Dad? Dad!"

"Nemo!"

"Dad!" he finally found his dad coming, followed by his friends, and his friends' dads. "Dad, help me!"

Marlin swam over to the net, and tried to break it, but it didn't work. They suddenly heard a strange screech sound, but they tried to ignore it since they didn't see anything.

"Dad, help me."

"Hang on, son. I'll get your out of there."

But the net started moving.

"Dad!"

"Nemo!"

"Dad! Help me! Please help me!"

After ten minuets, the net was almost gone, as the boat was leaving, and Marlin tried grabbed onto the net, but the other fish stopped him. "Are you mad?"

"I have to save Nemo!" He looked over. "Why isn't the net out of water?"

"Dad!" Nemo cried, trying to get out of the net. "Dad!" He suddenly heard that strange screech sound again, and gasped. He got really scared. "Dad!" He then heard a splash, and looked behind him. There was a scuba diver right in front of him. He tried swimming away, but he had a dashavoue of him getting stuck in a small net, and heading for the boat.


	4. Chapter 4: Start of search

**Chapter 4: Start of search**

"I have to save Nemo!" Marlin cried.

"Calm down, Marty," Bill, Tad's dad said.

"How can I calm down when my son is being kidnapped! AGAIN!"

"We have to save Nemo," Pearl said.

Marlin suddenly started swimming off, chasing the boat.

"Marty!"

"Nemo, don't worry Nemo. I'm gonna save you. I'm gonna save you."

"It's too dangerous for him to go off by himself," Bill said.

"That's right," said Bob, Sheldon's dad said. "Sheldon, you and the kids go back to the reef. We're gonna help Mr. Clownfish.

"But dad, we wanna help," Sheldon complained.

"No buts, son. It's too dangerous. Now go back to the other class." And he went off with Bill and Tip to help Marlin.

"This isn't fair," Pearl said. "Nemo is are friend.

"So?" asked Tad. "We don't have to listen to our parents. We're gonna go save Nemo."

"We are?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes, come on." And he ran ahead, leaving the others thinking.

"Come on, dudes!" Squirt exclaimed as he followed Tad.

The others agreed, and followed them.

**Ok, I'm really sorry this chapter was so short. This may be a short chapter story. Like I have a lot of chapters, but they are short. But I hope you guys are liking them. Also, sorry for the long update. I had a big writer's block. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sad thoughts

**Ok, this chapter may be really short, too. But it's basically a chapter about Nemo and his sad thoughts of the future. Hope it's worth it, though. Oh and sorry for the long update. I was on vacation, but I managed to write out some chapters while I was away, and now I can post them here! But I'm back now! Yay!**

**Chapter 5: Sad thoughts**

Nemo woke up from unconsciousous. He was so scared before, that he fainted. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a small dark place. He swam up and felt solid. _Where am I?_ He was alone, and he didn't even see the sun light. He knew he wasn't in heaven. _Maybe I'm in the other place._ He tried to hold in his tears. _If only I didn't swim away from my friends. If only I wasn't so curious about my mom. _He wished he could find his mom. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to meet her. He wanted to be her son. But now there was no hope. No hope for his mom. There wasn't even hope to see his dad again. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!"

**Darn, that was short. Sorry about that. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silly sea turtle

**Chapter 6: Silly sea turtle**

"Do you see them?" Pearl asked.

"No," Tad answered. "We lost them."

"So we're lost?" Sheldon sadly asked.

"We're all on our own?" Pearl nervously asked.

"I guess so," said Tad, as he sighed.

"But we have to find Nemo."

"How can we without our parents?"

"We're lost," said Sheldon. "And we'll never find Nemo."

"Yes we will, dude!" Squirt exclaimed. He then swam ahead, and started twirling around in place.

The others were confused.

The sea turtle then started swimming up and down, side to side, and started twirling some more.

"What's he doing?" Sheldon asked.

"This is no time to be silly, Squirt," said Pearl.

Pretty soon, a bunch of tiny little fishes swam up to Squirt.

"Huh?" Tad wondered.

"Hey dudes!" Squirt exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Our friend got fish napped in a big net!"

All the tiny fish gasped together.

"We need help finding him. He's a little clownfish. His friends' names are Squirt, Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl, and his dad's name is marlin. Could you go get others to help?"

"Sure!" And they scattered away.

The others curiously swam up to Squirt. "You know them?" Pearl asked.

"They love the bubbles I make. They're my friends!"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing earlier," Tad finally figured it out.


	7. Chapter 7: New home

**Chapter 7: New Home**

Marlin took no break at all ever since he started swimming after Nemo. He's been swimming for 20 minuets straight. The clownfish swam and swam, but he soon realized that the net and boat disappeared 12 minuets ago. Marlin stopped. Silence. Complete silence. He had no idea what to do; he remained still.

"Marty!"

Marlin turned around, and saw Bob, Tip, and Bill swimming toward him. The clownfish was curious. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're gonna help you find your son," Bill answered.

"Oh." Marlin turned back around and sighed. "Nemo's long gone."

Bob then swam close to him. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Yeah," said Tip, "what's stopping you?"

Marlin looked out at the big sea. "The boat disappearing," he answered.

"So?" asked Bill. "That didn't stop you the last time."

The clownfish thought for a moment, then turned to the guys. "You're right. I'm gonna find my son."

Nemo still remained in dark heck, sobbing. He knew all was lost. He lost his life, his friends, his dad, and his faith. _My life has ended._

All of a sudden, a bright light shined in Nemo's face, and he felt something big touch him. The wet feeling of water soon went gone, and Nemo gasped for air. Now he knew he was in hell.

But after five seconds, he felt water again, and could breathe. The little clownfish slowly opened his eyes, and couldn't believe what he saw. A new marine habitat. But again, not the ocean, but a fish aquarium. It wasn't as big as the last one he was in, but it was pretty. Pretty colors of seaweed, sea flowers, and fake corals. "Where am I?"

"You're a home," an unfamiliar voice answered.

Nemo gasped. "Wh..wh..who said that?"

"I did."

Nemo tunred around and saw a blue and green glittery fish. "Heaven?" Nemo asked.

The stranger giggled. "No."

"I can't be in the other place. It's too beautiful for that."

The glittery fish came closer. "Why would you think you'd be there?"

"Because I was in a small dark place. But now I'm here. What's going on?"

"You weren't where you think you were. You were in a bucket."

"A b..b..bucket?"

"Yeah. And now you're here."

"Where am I?"

"Home."

"This isn't my home. My home's in the ocean."

"Not anymore."

Nemo was shocked. Who did she think she was?!

"My name's Glitter. What's yours?"

"Nemo."

"You're gonna like it here, Nemo."

Nemo shook his head. "I need to find my dad."

"You don't have your dad anymore. This is your home now."

"Well, where's your parents?"

" I don't have any. I was adopted when I was a baby."

Nemo sighed. "Are you the only one here?"

"No. There's you, Polly..."

"Who's Polly?"

"Right there." Glitter pointed out the take where there was a parrot. "Polly, this is Nemo."

"Hi Nemo," the bird answered.

"Polly's really nice. And then there's Elizabeth. She's my owner."

"Owner?" the clownfish asked.

"Yep. She talks to me every day, and feeds me every day. She's my human friend."

Nemo gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Humans are dangerous."

"What do you mean? No they're not."

"Yes they are!"

Pretty soon, another voice called and a human face of a six year old smiled at the fish.

Nemo gasped.

But she wasn't really that scary and ugly like Darla was. She seemed kind of nice, and cute maybe.

"Hi little fish. What should I name you?"

"Elizabeth!" another voice called.

"Coming mommy!" She left.

"Isn't she nice?" Glitter said.

Nemo looked down.

"She won't hurt you, Nemo."

"I want my dad."

**Hope you liked the chapter! By the way, in my vison, Nemo is like six years old, and Glitter is like eight years old. Just to tell you that. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Start of journey

**Sorry for the long update. I have another story I'm trying to write, too, and I also had a writers block. **

**Chapter 8: Start of journey**

Marlin remained still, was he nervously looked at a three path way trench. "I thought I could find Nemo. But now I'm not so sure."

"Don't worry," Bill said, "We'll find him."

Marlin sighed. "But which way do we go?"

Tip moved forward toward the trench into one of the path ways. He was still for a second, when he suddenly heart a scary sound. He let out ink, and moved back.

"That way's probably too dangerous," Bob suggested. "You love Nemo so much. Just sense which way you would go."

So Marlin came close to the trench and closed his eyes, and thought for a moment. His eyes then opened. "I have an idea. Why don't we each go in a different direction?"

"Well, I'm not going the scary way," Tip said, and went in the other direction.

"Neither are we," Bill said, and went away with Bill in the other direction.

Marlin started to panic. "But...you guys! I..." he sighed, and looked in the dangerous direction. "Oh no. Nemo...I will find you." So he took a deep breath and went forward.

Everything seemed fine, but it was also really creepy, and Marlin sensed that any thing could pop out. He then heard a big sound, and gasped as he looked behind him. Nothing was there. He started to shiver, and kept going. "I'm gonna fine you, Nemo. I'm gonna find you, Nemo. I'm gonna find you, I'm gonna find you." All of a sudden, without looking, and bumped his head on a rock, and fell to the ground. "Nemo?" He looked up, and saw something blurry, but he knew it wasn't good. But he didn't do anything, because he passed out.


	9. Chapter 9: Taken away

**Chapter 9: Taken away**

"Waaaaaake up. Wake up!"

Marlin moaned after he heard a muffled voice. His eyes finally started opening, and he saw a happy face staring at him. Blue face, and pink eyes. "D...Dory?"

"Hey! I saw you swim into that rock."

Marlin got up. "Dory, what are you doing here?"

"Umm...I..don't..remember."

The clownfish sighed, and wanted to roll his eyes, but he was too upset to do that.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm looking for Nemo, Dory."

The bluetang gasped. "Again?! Wait, this has happened before, right?"

"Yeah. I'm sure the boat went this way, but I don't know where to find it."

All of a sudden, a dark shadow came over the two fish, who looked up and saw something big. A boat.

Marlin gasped. "It's a boat!"

"Well, will you look at that."

"Dory, maybe...wait...no."

Dory looked back at her friend. "What's wrong?"

"The boat that took Nemo had him caught in a big moving net. It doesn't have that. It's..the wrong boat. But we gotta get away from it!"

"Hey, maybe if Bingo was taken by a boat, that boat would know where he went."

"Dory, that's a stupid idea! It will lead to more trouble!"

"Come on, what do we got to loose."

Just then, a big scuba diver appeared right behind Dory, and Marlin gasped. "Dory!"

"What?" She turned around, and screamed once she saw the monster.

"Swim Dory!" Marlin turned around and started swimming, but he got caught in a tiny net that another diver was holding, and Dory got caught in another. The divers started swimming up the surface, and the two fish started screaming.

Mean while, Bob, Bill, and Tip were going their own ways, when they all heard the screaming. "Hey, what's that?" Tip asked. He started swimming, and finally saw the two taken away.

"What's going on?" the other two fish came up and saw them. They gasped. "Marty!"


	10. Chapter 10: Imagine

**Chapter 10: Imagine**

Nemo sadly rested on the bottom of the tank, when Glitter showed up. "Nemo, are you ok?"

"N..no. I want my dad."

"Oh Nemo. You can't have him. It's too late. You're here, and he's way out there. It's impossible."

Nemo got angry and faced Glitter. "It is possible, you here me! He's found me before, and he can find me again!"

"What are you talking about?"

Nemo sighed and turned back around. "Nothing."

"Nemo." Glitter swam in front of him, "I want you to be happy. This really is a happy place."

"But it's not MY place."

"It is now. Look, I really wanna be friends."

Nemo looked at her curiously. "Really?"

"Yes. And I'm gonna do the best to make your life happy. Just imagine, Nemo. Us being friends, having fun, playing around. Having sleep overs. Listening to cool musical sounds when our owner turns it on. Listen to Polly's jokes. Us having the time of our lives. Please, Nemo. Please try."

Nemo thought for a moment, then sighed. "O..ok. I will try."

Glitter smiled and hugged him. "Look! Elizabeth is turning the music on!"

Nemo turned around, and saw his owner turn it on. Some nice sweet music started playing.

"Isn't that just relaxing?" Glitter asked.

Nemo smiled. "Yeah. It's really cool. I never heard that before."

"You can't hear that kind of stuff in the ocean, Nemo."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I think we're gonna have fun living together."


	11. Chapter 11: Pet store

**Chapter 11: Pet store**

"Where are we?"

"I don't know Dory."

"I can't see a thing. It's really dark in here. How did we get here?"

"The divers put us in, Dory!"

"What divers?"

Marlin sighed, and tried to find away out, but he was in a plastic bag. "Oh, now I'll never find Nemo."

"Don't say that. We'll find him."

"But we're on the wrong boat, Dory!"

"Oh. How did we get on a boat? And how long have we been in here?"

"A very long time. Probably a couple days."

"Wow, that's long."

"I know! What could happen to Nemo!"

"Hey, calm down."

All of a sudden, it got really bright, and the two fish looked up and saw a human looking down at them. "Ahhh!"

Turns out, Marlin and Dory were in a plastic bag in a box, where there was a bunch of other bags with fish in them. The human picked up a bag and walked off.

"Where are we?" Dory asked.

"I don't know. But we're not home. Dory! We're in the human world! We're not close to home!"

"Wow."

All of a sudden, the human grabbed their bag. "Ahhh! What's he gonna do with us?" Marlina asked.

The human took them to an aquarium, opened the bag, and released them in there.

"Where are we?" Marlin asked.

"Hey, welcome."

The two fish looked over and saw a blue, glittery fish.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes, my friend. You're at a pet store. At the pet store, you wait for somebody to adopt you."

"Who adopts us?"

"Humans."

"What! But I have to get back in the ocean!"

"Woe, you're from the ocean?"

"Yes."

"Wow, very interesting."

"I'm Dory," the blue fish greeted, "and this here is...umm..."

"Marlin," the clownfish finished.

"Right."

"Hi," the stranger greeted, "my name is Rok."

"Is there away to get our of here?" Marlin asked.

Rok chuckled. "Only when a human comes to adopt you."

"I can't let that happen!"

"Hey, calm down."

"He lost his son," said Dory.

"Oh? Do you know where he is?"

"No," said Marlin. "We was taken away in a big fish net."

"A big fish net? How big?"

"Very big."

"Pretty big for such a tiny fella."

"That doesn't matter. He was taken away, and I have no idea where he could be. I'm not giving up."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're only chance of you getting out, is for you to be taken to a new home with a human."

"No. I can't let this happen! I can't!"

"I'm sorry, Marlin."


	12. Chapter 12: Finding help

**Chapter 12: Finding help**

Tad, Sheldon, Pearl, and Squirt continued swimming. They only slept one night, and they were very tired. "I wish I could find my dad," said Pearl, out of breath.

"Me too," said Tad.

"I hope Nemo's ok," said Sheldon.

"It seems we'll never find him."

"Don't give up, dudes!" Squirt cried. "We have to find him!"

"But there's no where else to look."

"There they are! There they are!" some voices screamed.

The friends looked ahead, and saw a school of fish swimming over, the same ones that Squirt talked to earlier.

"We found him!"

"You did!" Pearl exclaimed. "Where is he?!"

"We talked to a pelican named Nigel. He knows that fish. He said that he will find him."

"So we haven't found him yet?" Tad asked.

"No, but we will!"

"Thanks dudes!" Squirt exclaimed.

The school of fish swam away, and the four fish waved goodbye to him.

"Lets go," said Tad.

"Wait!" Pearl cried. "I don't wanna keep moving. Nigel will find him. Lets just stay here."

"What, are you a scaredy cat?"

All of a sudden, the fish heard a loud noise that scared them. They all swam to a rock to take cover. They all started shivering. "I'm scared," said Pearl, who had just let out ink.

"Pearl, is that you?"

"Dad?!" Pearl popped up and saw Bob, Ted, and Bill. "Dad!" She swam over.

"Huh?" Tad asked, and popped up with the others. "Dad!"

They all ran over to their parents. "What are you doing out here?!" Bob furiously asked.

"We wanted to help find Nemo, dad," Sheldon answered.

"We told you not to."

"But we were worried about him," said Pearl.

"Well, at least they're safe," Bill said, hugging his son.

"Tad," said Sheldon, "Nigel the pelican went to go find Nemo."

"Oh, I just wish he could find Marty, too. He got caught by a diver."

"Oh no!" Pearl cried.

"What'll we do?" Sheldon asked.

"Just hope for the best," Ted answered, "hope for a miracle."


	13. Chapter 13: Nemo's new life

**Hey, I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the long update! I knew I was going to continue this story my heart just...wasn't in it. But it was driving me crazy seeing one of my unfinished stories. I'm also sorry that this story wasn't well written. I've gotten much better at writing over the year, though. So ayways, here's chapter 13 of Lost Nemo!**

**Chapter 13: Nemo's new life**

"_Nemo...."_

"_Mm..."_

"_Nemo..?_

"_M..mom?"_

"_Hush....everything is ok now. I'm here."_

"_Where mom?"_

"_Right here..."_

The little clownfish slowly opened his eyes to a dark fish tank. It was still night and very soft and peaceful. Nemo looked around. "Mom?"

No sound.

"Was it....a dream? Huh?" Nemo suddenly saw the lights to the house turn out and soon found his owner wandering in front of him. "It's Elizabeth. Why is she up?"

The young girl looked around in both directions, hoping that nobody would spot her. She saw that nobody was up so she leaned down and picked up her shoes.

Nemo watched Elizabeth put them on and tie the laces, and he was curious of what the young girl was going to do next.

After the six year old was finished with her shoes, she looked both ways once more, then went to her door and exited her house.

Nemo gasped. "Where is she going?"

It's been five days since Nemo got taken away from his home, and he started to grow attached to his new owner, who took very good care of him, and talked to him constantly with a voice that warmed his heart. Now he grew worried. Why would she leave in the middle of the night without her parents?

"Hey Glitter?" Polly the parrot asked the next morning.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Why didn't the skeleton pass the rode?"

Nemo heard every word when he woke up and he new that Polly was telling another joke.

"Why?" Glitter asked, wanting to know the rest.

"He didn't have the guts!" the parrot squawked out a laugh and Glitter laughed along with him.

The clownfish finally appeared to his two friends, trying to shake the tiredness out of himself.

"Nemo, you should have heard Polly's joke!" Glitter happily exclaimed.

"I heard it," said Nemo. "It was funny."

Polly continued laughing again and looked at the young clownfish. "Nemo, I have a joke for you."

"Ok." He grinned, excited to hear the joke.

"Why didn't the hermit crab fit in with the other animals on the ark?"

"Why?"

"He was toooooooooo crabby!" He started laughing again.

Nemo laughed until he saw Elizabeth come up to her pets and gave a huge smile. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed. The young girl picked up the can of fish flakes and sprinkled some in. "There you go!" She then skipped away to get herself some breakfast.

"She's back," said Nemo.

"Huh?" Glitter asked. "She always is back, Nemo."

"No, I mean she ran off last night."

"What?"

"I woke up and saw her leave the house. She seemed pretty serious. But she's back now."

"She probably went to go see Roxane."

"Roxane? Who's that?"

"Roxane is a dolphin!" said Polly. "She got captured the same day you did. She lives at Sea World now."

"Sea World? Is it like the ocean?"

"Oh no...it's horrible! Elizabeth's parents took me there for a visit one time and made me do tricks."

"But you love doing ticks, Polly."

"Yes I do. But the other birds hated it. They said that all the humans forced them to do talents to entertain others! They also force whales, dolphins, and seals and even penguins! The environment is not realistic for anyone!"

"Why not?"

"Because Nemo," said Glitter, "There's not enough space to roam free. They use to live in the ocean for a while, but now they're some where else!"

"So Roxane is at Sea World now?"

"Yes," Polly continued. "Elizabeth and her family live only a block away. She can get in for free because they are the ones who brought Roxane there!"

Nemo gasped, remembering the day he got captured. He was in a big net and he could hear a loud screech. Roxane. She was in the same situation as Nemo was. Taken away from home after living there for some time now. "That's horrible," he said. "Don't Elizabeth and her family know how Roxane feels?"

"No," said Polly. "Humans don't understand animals like that. They get them for their own pleasure and reward."

This sounded so horrible to Nemo, which made him wish he were at home again.


End file.
